Frackin'Universe Guide 5
FrackinUniverse adds a great number of additional status effects, environmental hazards and environmental interactions. These can be both detrimental or beneficial depending on circumstances. This short guide should help to sort them out for you. Click next page to continue. Resistances Your resistance to effects is a pretty big deal. Bear in mind that the higher your value in one of these stats, the less you are affected by various debuffs as well as damage of that type. Your weakness plays a factor too. For example, a Floran with Frackin Raceshttp://community.playstarbound.com/resources/frackinraces.3717/ installed has -50% Fire resistance. So he takes 50% more damage from fire and will need an additional 50% resistance in order to negate the penalty. So, if a world has a 40% resistance requirement for immunity to its effects he will actually need 90%. On the other hand, should your race have a bonus against elements you will need less resistance than the normal amount. A race with +30% to Fire Resistance would need -30% to any listed fire effects in order to have immunity. This allows you to have native immunity to minor effects such as desert heat or minor cold. All resistances stack. As a general rule, assume resistance for biome types works as such: 20% / 40% / 60% (Mild / Moderate / Severe). Note that severe storms and other factors can influence the potency of a biomes effect, so on occasion you will have increased requirements while the event transpires. Also, enemies can also have resistance strengths and weaknesses. Some are utterly immune to particular elements but easily felled by another, so be prepared to experiment. Tile Breaking If you're falling a bit too fast, some tiles will be unable to bear the strain of your weight. Ice, glass, slime, mud and other materials can break on impact. So, watch your step and take care. Tile Effects Some tiles give buffs or debuffs when stepped on. Many of these will not give indicators, but will affect your movement. Snow, mud, jungle dirt and clay are some examples of this in action. Asphalt increases your ground speed, which is useful in bases. Experiment, and you might find some really useful stuff. Temperature Cold, Heat and Radiation are things from ordinary Starbound, true. But in FU they play a different role. You won't find many Immunity effects on EPP packs. Instead, you'll primarily be using resistances obtained from them or augments. The higher your resistance in an element, the less it will bother you (or be blocked completely). Resistances stack. Weather Various types of weather exist that can cause you harm. All can be resisted with a relevant protection type. Electrical storms are blocked by electric resistance, poison by poison, and so on. Some are less obvious however, such as Aether sickness, which requires specialized immunity from armor or augments. Sulphuric Sulphuric effects can be nasty, rapidly eating your armor and then doing health damage. Worse, on sulphuric worlds you have storms to contend with that make this effect even more dangerous, acid rain and pools of caustic acid! To resist this effect you'll need Physical resistance or an acid immunity effect. Proto Poison This nasty effect is a threat on Proto Worlds. It will slowly sap your maximum health and will eventually kill you. Seek out proto-poison protection from various gears in your lab stations, poison resistance or poison immunity. Insanity A constant degradation of your mental state, insanity saps your ability to protect yourself over a sustained period by draining your Protection. Additionally, it gives a mild bit of damage per tick. Augments and armor exist to combat this nasty effect, or you could have decent resistance to both Shadow and Cosmic and you'll be okay. Pressure Perhaps the deadliest of all the status effects, extreme pressure will definitely kill you in seconds if you do not have protection. Thankfully, it is found in few places (primarily on Gas Ball biomes). Do not risk this environment effect without a protective suit. You will die. Poison Fairly self explanatory. You don't want to be poisoned, but some are worse than others. You've got basic poison, mercury poison (which is especially nasty), contaminated water, food poisoning and darkwater poison to name a few. Poison immunity or resistance will do the trick in avoiding this particular set of hazards. Potent poisons require higher amounts of resistance. Pus This fluid is absolutely repulsive, and even having the stuff on you causes retching and nausea. To traverse it, you will need some sort of physical protection. This acidic bile is not your friend. I recommend against ingesting it. Black Tar Black tar slows you down a lot and makes jumping a decent height nearly impossible. It hampers, but does not directly cause damage. You can block it with various armors or produce. Gas Gas can be both positive (Helium 3) or negative (Shadow Gas, Hydrogen etc) to immerse yourself in. Blocking gas is generally straightforward...wear something that protects from gas. However, Some are more specialized. Shadow Gas requires Shadow Resistance and Poison Gas is non-functional with high poison resistance. Organic Soup One of the few effects that is actually something you *want*. Organic soup will increase your health total as well as remove the effects of hunger (and even fill you up!). Take a bath in it when you can! Bio Ooze This fluid will stick to you, make you ill and affect your movement and survival chances while active. Wearing protection is recommended. Most common on Proto Worlds and a few other select biomes. Can be blocked or mitigated with Poison Resistance or Immunity. Liquid Nitrogen I hear its a bit cold, so stepping in this might just be a crappy idea for fun times. However, you can make it a joyously fun event by simply wearing adequate Ice Resistance. Note that... ... There are many other effects you can be affected by in your exploration of the universe. Not all of them can be resisted, and some might be resisted by surprising things. Just stay aware...and stay safe. Category:Guides